The present invention relates to a seat, particularly a power vehicle seat.
A power vehicle seat is known, which has seat rail elements arranged at both longitudinal sides and forming a connecting member between a power vehicle body and the seat, each seat rail element has a guide rail and a longitudinally movable rail composed of a carrying member and a holding member together forming a T-shaped movable rail. The movable rail is connected in its rear region with a hinge which connects the back part with the seat part, the hinge has hinge parts which are pivotally connected with one another by a pivot axle and together define a position-adjusting and fixing device formed as a transmission. Such a seat is disclosed for example in the DE-OS No. 2,659,308. In the seat disclosed there, the hinge connecting the back part with the seat part is formed on the hinge part associated with the seat part as a seat carrier. The seat part is mounted on the seat carrier on the one hand and the seat carrier is supported on a guide rail via a pivotable support. Although the utilization of the lower hinge part as a seat support is advantageous, a complete integration of the seat part and the seat carrier is not obtained, since for forming the seat cushion a separate seat frame is required.
Further, a seat rail is known in which in addition to the guide rail, the movable rail is assembled from two shaped sheets and is connected with the seat part without interposition of special connecting parts. However, it is required to use between the seat part and the back part a hinge which, on the one hand, is formed as a separate structural element and, on the other hand, is provided on its hinge lever with connecting ears for connecting with the back part and with connecting ears for connecting with the seat part frame. An integration of the hinge with the movable rail is in this solution not possible.